The Heart of a Vampire
by Hyper Blood Pixie
Summary: What would happen if Edward and Bella meet again after he left her in NM. Bella is a vampire, but she already has a bf. Will she give him up 4 Edward? Will he let her go? What would happen if Bella's life is at stake? Please read and Review! I suk at sums
1. A New Moon

**Hi! Thank you so so much for reading this. This is my very first story and I would like some reviews. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, for if I did, I own Stephenie Meyer. And I don't. So I don't.**

That one night, when he left me, played over and over in my head. I opened my eyes to big blue eyes staring at me. Here, let me start from the beginning…

"You…don't…want…me?"

"No."

I shivered looking up at the dark sky. It has been a month since he left. I have thought of ending it there. I have nightmares of that day over and over in my head. There was no moon in the sky, a new moon, a new life, a new ending. I sighed. I was surrounded by darkness. I was going against Edward's orders. I was in the woods, alone. It was a very stupid thing to do. I sighed again, watching my frosty breathe float into the night.

"Hello, Bella." I gasped and turned around to see Victoria.

"Hi, Victoria." She crept closer. I knew tonight was the night I was going to die. Soon I felt her breathe on my neck.

"Mmmmm…." She murmured then threw me against a tree. The pain felt good. I knew I was going to die. It would soon be over, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and then I was surrounded by a fiery darkness.

John POV

I was out hunting, when I heard screaming. I ran to the source to see a girl with mahogany hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was becoming a vampire. I grabbed her and ran home to my family of vampires. The girl looked about 17; I noticed she had a bite mark on her hand. She has been attack by vampires before. Poor Girl. When I returned home, my wife Katherine, was waiting for me.

"Give me the girl." I handed her to her. She soothed her and then laid her on a bed from our couch.

" Now all we can do is wait." She said.

**I am posting the next chapter later today. I promise. Now pwease, pwease, pweety pwease review! I love you all! Review!**


	2. A New Start

**Hello my faithful readers! I made this long for you guys, but this is technically the first chapter, before was the prologue. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. SM does. 'sigh'**

**Bella POV**

I felt the pain subside as the third long day came along. I groaned, the pain that was everywhere was now only in it's starting place, my throat. I slowly opened my eyes, it felt easier, and I felt as if I could do anything.

"You're awake!" I girly voice screamed, breaking the silence.

"Gah!" I yelled and I fell off the couch, tripping over my blankets and my head hit the dining room table. "Holy crow! That hurt like hell!"

" What? The change or your dramatic fall?"

"Shut up." I growled. "The change."

"Of course, it does." She changed the subject. " I am Emma. Oh, and who is Edward? You were screaming his name like bloody murder."

"I- " I started to say, but then the memories came like a wave, and I was drowning in it. I started to climb toward the light, past that horrible nightmare to our meadow. I saw us. Edward, glittering in the sun.

_"…And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

_"What a stupid lamb." My former self said._

_"What a sick masochistic lion." _At the sound of his velvet voice and him confessing his love to me the hole opened.

_"You…. don't…want…. me?" My voice surrounded me like echoes._

_"No."_ His velvet voice unemotional. I broke into dry, tearless sobs as the hole ripped all the way open. I was brought back into the real world.

" Are you, alright?" I heard a velvet voice ask. I bit my lip.

"Yes." I laughed. " I know what they mean by a wave of emotions now." I sighed.

" My name is Isabella Swan, Please call me Bella. And Edward was my boyfriend, he was a vampire."

"Hello, Bella." The velvet voice said. I turned around to se a man, around 23. He had brown hair, tawny eyes, pale skin, and a faint beard. " My name is John. This is my wife, Katherine."

"Hello, Bella." Katherine said. Katherine had Honey blonde hair, onyx eyes, with black around the edges. She pulled me into a hug.

"I am Emma, of course." She giggled. Emma had dark brown hair with side bangs that framed her face lightly. She also had onyx eyes with a little black around them. " And this is-" She pointed to a boy, about my age.

" Matthew." He finished her sentence. Matthew was tall, about 6'2 he had dirty blonde hair that covered his ears, and onyx eyes with black around the edges.

I had to admit. They were all very beautiful, but John look like the only one that hunted in awhile. I smiled sweetly. Matt spoke up then,

" You said Edward was your boyfriend. What happened?"

" He left me, he said I was good enough for him. Probably because I was human. Then, a month later, after many nightmares of the night he left, I went against his orders and went into the woods alone." I looked into his eyes. " Then, I was attacked. I didn't care if I died. I was nothing without him, back then. The, um, mishap before, I was having an epiphany. I realized, it was not my fault he left. It was his. He is the only one that has to suffer from it. I changed, from a human to a vampire. From always wanting someone by my side or else I wouldn't live, to an actual person, that will live on." Matt smiled. I changed the subject, " Now, my throat is killing me. How can I make it stop?" Katherine then spoke up.

" Hunting. We are all going to go. So, what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing!" Emma screamed. Then ran out the door. I stood frozen to the spot. I finally was able to move, so I to a step foreword. It was easy. I felt like I was moving snails pace though. My legs screamed to go faster. I ignored them, soon it was all-normal. I suddenly realized I was being guided as I felt a hand on the small of my back. I decided to make conversation.

" Do you have a power?" He laughed.

" Yes. I am a shape- shifter."

" So are you the real you or a fake you?" He laughed again. It was a musical laugh, like Edwards, only deeper.

"Real."

"Ah. How old are you?"

" 104."

" How old were you?"

"Oh. 19."

" I am 18. I was 18."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Hmmm…" He paused. " Wanna ride?"

" I am perfectly fine running on my…oh." In front of me there was a giant Eagle. "Sweet!" I yelled and grabbed on to his back. Grabbing onto his wings. He soared into the air. Once we saw the rest of our family, we came down on them. About 10 feet into the air he morphed back and we fell but Matt caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell into his sweet kiss.

**:30 years later:**

I looked into my mirror, studying my new hair cut that Emma gave me. I had side bangs and layered hair, she also gave my lowlights. I felt even more beautiful, even though I still very much don't like people spending money on me. But what would Matt say when he saw me.

"Aren't you just beautiful!" Emma squealed.

" I don't know, Em. It looks pretty ugly." I said slyly.

"Hey!" She growled, then we both cracked up laughing, it takes a lot to get Emma angry. Emma's power is, like Edward, read minds. She gets disappointed that she couldn't read minds. The thought of Edward was in the back of my mind, my love revolved around Matt now. I didn't have to remind myself that. Today, was Halloween and we were getting ready. Matt wanted to be something really ugly and since I took all my night time drawing he asked me to draw him Edward. He was being the ugliest thing in the world, Edward Cullen. I was being a human. Emma put on some sealant on my face. Both Emma and I were being humans. We put on tan make up and then we got contacts. I had green eyes and Emma got blue. We were really pretty.

I went out of the bathroom, looking like a human, I ran into Edward. I screamed.

"What?" Edward asked.

" Your costume looks really real."

" Bella, I am a shape shifter, it is supposed to look real." Then for the first time in 30 years, I kissed him, even though it wasn't really him.

" Who's that for?"

"You, Matt." He laughed. That wasn't the funnest night of my life, until we came home. John was waiting for us.

"Hey kids, We got a mandatory invitation to a vegetarian vampire meeting."

"When?" Emma asked.

" Wendsday." It was Monday

"Are all vegetarian vamps coming?"

"Yes."

That one night, when he left me, played over and over in my head. I know I love Matt now, but seeing him scared me. I opened my eyes to big blue eyes staring at me.

**Remember this? Yup, it is the first sentence of my story. :D They were Emma's eyes! I am chewing gum...oh wait. I have braces. uh-oh...**

**Please review some more! I loved all of your reviews! But one of them confused me...**

**OC is Other Cullen's right? It can't be Orange County... Can it?**


	3. Memories

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are the bomb! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own Matt, Emma,John and Katherine! Everyone else is Stephenie's!**

As I stared into Emma's fake blue eyes, the memories went away and I turned back to normal. I closed my eyes spoke.

"I am fine." Then I wondered, " Emma. I want you to try really hard to read my mind. I will try to open it for you, here grab my hands, that might help." She grabbed my hands and we closed our eyes. Use your power! My mind ordered. My power is to control things with my mind. Like I said, I have something wrong with my brain. Emma, Read my memories! I thought then I felt a presence next to me. It looked just like Emma without her costume and she was transparent. I grabbed her ghostly hand and dragged her.

_" What the hell, Bella? Where are we going?"_

_"My memories." I had no idea whether I was saying it or not._

_We were at my meadow._

_"Where are we?"_

_"A forks Meadow. Now sit, they won't see us." We sat down then we saw myself._

_" Wow, you looked really pretty human." Emma said._

_"Thank you." Then, Edward stepped out of the trees, sparkling._

_" He looks kinda like what Matt is." I sighed._

_" Emma, meet Edward." We watched the scene enfold before us._

_" You really loved each other, didn't you?" She whispered._

_"Yes." Then the scene dissolved away like the wind and my bedroom enfolded around us. Edward was humming to me, my lullaby. A silent tear went down my face._

_" Oh, my, god." Emma whispered. I nodded._

_"Now, off to the Cullen's" We saw Edward tighten my/her ponytail then squeeze my/her hand. We went inside._

_" Esme and Carlisle." I whispered for Emma's Benefit._

_" Esme seems really nice." She Commented. I nodded._

_" Alice and Jasper." I smiled as Alice bounded to me/her and kissed me/her on the cheek. Then Edward started to play on the piano. He led her through a tour of the house and then I sighed. " It's time for baseball."_

_They were playing the game. Alice's eyes blurred._

_"What's happening? Why did they stop and what's wrong with Alice?"_

_"Alice can see the future."_

_"Oh." They went back to playing as Edward sat next to me/her. Me/Her took her hair out just as 3 vampires came. I took Emma's hand and took her toward them. We stood in front of Carlisle. Suddenly, James crouched down and growled, we heard a menacing growl behind us and Edward was there. Protecting me/her._

_"I thought he-"_

_"That's later. We aren't going to watch a part because it isn't very interesting and we only have so long, so let me explain. James started tracking me/her. And me/her and Edward split up. Me/her goes to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper, then James tricks her that he has my/her mom and then when Edward comes back, Bella runs away to meet James." Then, we were in the ballet room._

_" Why is James filming his attack?"_

_" To document it to the Cullen's on how I died."_

_"Oh." I turned back to the scene to see him step on my leg and glass shattering, and then everything went black. I explained it to Emma before she could even ask,_

_"Because, I passed out. This is on my memory."_

_"Gotcha!"_

_"To the Hospital, pretty much James broke my leg and bit me and Edward saved me by sucking the poison out."_

_"Okay!" We suddenly saw us fighting. I wanted to be a vampire. Then, my mom came in and we started to talk about Edward. Then, everything went dark. Prom, nothing important. Now, here is the reason why he left. My 18th birthday."_

_"Why is that bad?" I laughed._

_"Paper cut." Then you saw me get slammed into glass and my arm split open._

_"Ouch!" Emma said. Then, everyone left except Carlisle. " He looks like he knows what he's doing."_

_"Yeah." I sighed. " Now for the day that ruined my life. We watch the talk/fight unfold them he was gone and me/her started to cry._

We zoomed back to the real world. Emma fell back.

"Holy crap." She whispered. "Bad memories." I stood rigid with 3 eyes staring at me. I closed my eyes." They really loved each other, then one of his family tried to attack her when she got a paper cut. He left her, heart broken.

"My poor baby!" Katherine cried and gave me a hug. I took a step back and said,

"Either way, I am going no matter what." I felt two strong arms grab me.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Then I had a strange feeling someone was watching… Alice!

So I summoned myself to Alice,

_'Alice Cullen! If you dare tell him or think about it I will kick your ass!'_

**Edward POV**

My whole family was gathered around Alice who was having a vision. Suddenly she gasped and staggered back. I immediately read her mind. She was translating a poem into French, Spanish and Danish. I growled angrily.

"My vision was about the meeting, it will be fantastic!" She said excited. What's there to be excited about? I glared at her angrily, she threw me an apologetic glance I threw the lamp. It shattered against the wall and I was in my room. Bella, my Bella she's dead. I cried tearless. I missed her so much. We were moving back to Forks. She would be 48. Old enough to be my mom. I sighed. Then slowly went back to writing a song. Before I knew it was Wednesday. Time for that stupid, pointless meeting and I went downstairs and we went to that meeting.

**yea! Okay, for all my beloved readers there is a contest. Please create a vampire of yourself! Thank you so much! Hope you enter! R&R!**


	4. Author's note

**Hello My loyal readers,**

**My computer is having Technical difficulties...soooo I have to do Chapter 4 all over again. not fun. Please stay calm and my story won't be up till Tuesday(or Monday) I am really sorry. Just Stay cool.**

**Breaking Dawn quotes:**

**Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."  
Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"  
Alice: "I do. Excellent."**

**Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"**

**Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."**

**Emmett: "Oooo, scary."**

**Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"**

**Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat."**

**Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."**

**Bella: "Why am I covered in feathers?" ( My favorite!)**

**Alice: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."  
Bella: "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."**

**Be good and it will be up soon!**

**Love,**

**Alice Cullen**


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

**Upon request I put in a kinda special guest. I hope you guess like it. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I owns little of the characters.**

_Previously on A heart of a Vampire..._

_"My vision was about the meeting, it will be fantastic!" She said excited. What's there to be excited about? I glared at her angrily, she threw me an apologetic glance I threw the lamp. It shattered against the wall and I was in my room. Bella, my Bella she's dead. I cried tearless. I missed her so much. We were moving back to Forks. She would be 48. Old enough to be my mom. I sighed. Then slowly went back to writing a song. Before I knew it was Wednesday. Time for that stupid, pointless meeting and I went downstairs and we went to that meeting._

**Edward POV**

I walked slowly to my recently bought Volvo. I sat in the tan leather seat and turned the radio on high.

' Now for our new Love remembers, this one is kinda sad, it was made in 2008, listen to this song and commentaries that we call Goodbye, I'm sorry. Suddenly I heard her voice.

"All right. I am sorry Edward. I-I have to go a different path, this life isn't right for me. she sighed "All right, Edward. Listen to the Lyrics closely…."

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

_Going coming thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there no one_

_Thinking that I deserve it_

_Now I realise that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me_

_Was it all that easy_

_To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh_

_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_

_I believe in_

_And I know that time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me_

_It's time I let you go_

_So I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_

_Yes I will_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

"I am sorry Edward, I will love you, I will always love you, forever. But now it's Good bye. Good bye, Edward. Good bye, forever…" I slammed the radio off and drove to the meeting. Why did she do this to me? I thought. My poor Bella...

**BPOV**

I listened to my human self as I told Edward, good bye. I hope he heard it. I turned the radio off and ran to my closet for the meeting. It was casual so I grabbed a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a PINK recycle shirt and a Hollister Jacket. I grabbed a pair of black vans and I pulled my hair into a Pony tail. Then I ran out the door, hoping not to run into Emma. I looked behind me and laughed. I turned me head back and I crashed into a tree.

"Holy..ow!" I rubbed my head. I heard a rustle of leaves behind me, I tensed but then I remembered Matt and I relaxed. But it wasn't Matt. I was way off.

**Edward POV**

I sighed and pulled over on the curb and I grabbed my CD case, I have gone about 140 miles and I can't live without music. I chose a Debussy song, and rolled down the window and continued driving when a horrible smell hit me.

_Werewolf._

**Back to Bella**

I was backed against a tree, as a russet wolf came out of the bushes. It was limping. It was also giant, I have never seen a wolf so big. I always have had a love for animals. The wolf smelled really bad but I still reached out and I petted it. He wagged his tail, that's when I wondered if we could talk.

_Hello_. I thought

_Um…hi_. A husky voice came back.

_Do you have a name?_

_Yeah._

_What is it?_ The wolf looked down

_Jacob._ The name rang through my head,

_That was the name of my best friend. Oh, by the way, I am Bella._

_I used to have a friend with that name too. She died._

_That's too bad. What happened to your foot Jake?_

_I fell. _I laughed

_Sorry, did you like get in a fight and slipped or did you get caught in a avalanche?_

_Neither. I fell on some rocks after I tripped over a tree root._

_Oh. It must be hard to be near me when you think of humans as hunters, huh?_

_Well, actually, I kinda am a human. I am... I am kinda...I...I am... a werewolf._

_Well, I am actually not human, I am a vampire. _I sighed.

_I used to live in La Push. Ever heard of it?_

_Heard of it? I nearly lived there! I went there practically everyday after my boyfriend left me._

_Ha! I tricked it out of you, Bella Swan._ I gasped.

_You are going to get it, Jacob Black! I grabbed his paw, and forced it to heal then I said. You're it! It felt weird to be chased by a wolf but not feel scared. I laughed. _Suddenly I felt something on my back.

_Now, you're it!_ And I started the chase. Suddenly, we came across a glass building, and I stopped.

_This is the place I need to go, Jake. Thank you._

_See you around?_

_Yes._

Then I stepped out of the bracken only to be trampled by 6 vampires.

**Guess the song. The winner get's a very special prize. Also, as a bonus guess the six vampires. Hint: Edward is not with them.**

**Good Luck. **

**Love,**

**Alice Cullen**


	6. The Vampire Meeting

**The winners of the song contest are angstar54 & catherine-moonlessnight: They win a cookie and a character. Catherine and Angel. Congrats!**

**For the mystery characters I had someone else in mind but I am changing it to the Cullen's. :D Thanks for reading!**

_Previously on The heart of a vampire:_

_This is the place I need to go, Jake. Thank you._

_See you around?_

_Yes._

_Then I stepped out of the bracken only to be trampled by 6 vampire_s.

**Disclaimer: Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**And neither do you! (Unless you're Stephenie Meyer)**

**P.S. This kinda has bad words.**

"Bella!" Alice screamed and jumped on top of me. "Your outfit is horrible and you smell disgusting." She said.

"Thank you, Alice. I missed you too." She laughed and got up and I was lifted off the ground into a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you, Little Sis'!" Emmett said.

"I missed you, too, Emmett." I said, as said before, I didn't have to breathe.

"Wait… Little sis?" A voice said from beside me. Matt.

"Long story. " I said as I shook Jaspers hand. Then, I turned to face Rosalie. "Hello, Rosalie." I said in an I-am-so-over-your-I-am-so-jealous-that-you-are-human-and-I-can't-have-babies tone.

"Listen, Bella. I know I was a bitch 30 years ago and I am really, really, really sorry. Can you please forgive me? "

"Yes, of course, Rosalie." I said.

"Same old Bella." Emmett mumbled.

"I heard that!" I snapped. Then we all cracked up laughing then Alice spoke up.

"Who's this?" She asked pointing at Matt.

"Him? Oh, Everybody. This is Matt."

"Your Cheating On Edward?!" Alice screamed.

"No, Alice. He left me, I lived thirty years with the knowledge that he didn't want me anymore and here you are telling me that I am cheating on him?!" I screeched.

"Easy, Bells." Emmett and Matt said in unison.

"He lied, Bella." Alice emphasized the word lied. " He left because he wanted you to be-"

"THE MEETING IS STARTING NOW!" A voice boomed.

"Later, Alice." I said. He wanted me to be what? Human? Well, that's not going to happen. You can blame Victoria for that. Matt and I took our seats with the rest of the family. The goal is for the leader of your coven to say all your family members names and if they are new. If they are they are to be questioned.

"Cullen." Carlisle stood up.

"Present. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

We were four families after them, our last name is Miller.

"Miller." John stood up.

"Present. John, Katherine, Emma, Matt, and newly acquired Isabella Swan." I saw Edwards as shoot up to my face.

"Isabella, Come forth." I bit my lip and walked toward him.

" How long ago were you changed?"

"Ummm… 30 years ago."

"By whom? Please. Tell us your story." I looked into Edward's eyes.

"Ummm… 30 years ago, my boyfriend left me." Edward flinched." A month after he left I went for a walk. I was really depressed that he left and I didn't care what happened to me." He flinched again. " Then I ran into an evil vampire named Victoria," Edward bit his lip. " We got into a fight, then she bit me. I crawled out of the clearing I was in. It hurt so badly. Then, I blacked out." Edward was fully tense; he looked like he was going to cry. " I woke up in John's house and I moved on." I emphasized the words moved on.

"Thank you, Ms.Swan. That is all." I took my seat back into my chair and stared into Edward's agonized eyes. As soon as the meeting was over, I followed Edward outside. Alice and Emmett followed me. As soon as we went out we saw a pool of blood. That was not good, figuring that the building, less than a mile away was full of vampires.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled once Alice and Emmett ran inside to get a broom.

I ran closer to the forest but a strawberry blonde, a honey blonde, and a dark brown hair girl cut in front of me. The Strawberry blonde was more in my face than anyone else. " Ummm… excuse me?" I said pretty annoyed. "Your in my way."

"You were always in my way, bitch." The strawberry blonde sneered.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Who are you to say that?" The Strawberry blonde laughed.

"I am Tanya Denali, Edward's Girlfriend." She emphasized the word, I growled. " And, these are my sisters, Catherine," She said pointing to the blonde. " And Angel." She said pointing to the brown haired girl.

"Edward left because of me." Tanya said pointing to herself.

"Well, actually he said it was for her own-" Catherine started to say. What does everyone know except me?

"Shut up, you worthless whore!" Tanya snapped. Catherine backed down.

"That is no way to talk to your sister, blood related or not!" I growled. Tanya turned to me, her tawny eyes blazing.

"I wouldn't be talking, bitch."

" I am not the bitch here! I just want to talk to Edward!"

"Boyfriend stealer!" Tanya growled.

"Slut." I growled back.

"Whore."

"Blood sucking, fashion diva." Then I kicked her and punched her in the face. She staggered back, when she turned towards me again. Alice and Emmett were at my sides.

"Is there a problem?" Emmett asked, though clearly there was.

"Actually, yes." Angel spoke up." Tanya is blocking Isabella from seeing Edward."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Emmett said. " So long, Tanya." He said. Then we ran into the forest, I ran ahead of Emmett and Alice to Edward and Jacob in the clearing.

" All right," I said whispering so Edward wouldn't hear us." Alice, go to Jacob, pretend he is your lost dog or friend."

"Who's Jacob? You're cheating on both Edward and Matt! Bella!" She hissed.

"He is my best friend. I will explain later." I turned toward Emmett as she nodded. "Emmett, head lock Edward and face him to the north."

"Sure thing, Bella." He chuckled.

"Alright. On the count of three, 1-2-3!" Emmett and Alice ran into the clearing, I ran around to the north into a tree. I saw Emmett face Edward toward me. _Perfect._ I jumped from tree to tree into the clearing. I flipped around a branch and landed right in front of Edward.

" Hello, Edward." I growled. " Long time no see." He narrowed his eyes.

"Greetings, Isabella." He said, calm. " Would you like to explain to me why you had Emmett hold me in a head lock?"

"Would you like to explain what the hell is going on?"

"I left you for your own safety and I found this werewolf, thinking about you and I saw you with your own brother holding hands, almost kissing. Are you cheating on me?" My eyes narrowed and my jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I didn't hear you correctly. I am cheating on you?" I growled. " You left me for 30 freaking years and you expect me to get over it? Like I never had thirty years of heartbreak." I grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. " You left a big freaking hole, it took matt 20 years to get me to stop having flashbacks about you. TWENTY YEARS, EDWARD! Then, 10 years later, I run into you and now they are starting all over again. Jake's my best friend that just happens to be a werewolf. So what?! I Just learned that, like 5 hours ago! You don't deserve me! You said so yourself! You are even dating that, Tanya! And you expect ME, to get over it and forget Matt and be in love with you like you never left? I don't think so."

"Bella…I-"

"Did you really expect me to believe you?"

"No, I am sorry Bella." Then he pulled away from my grip and was gone.

"Holy crap." I said as I sank down to my knees. "Arguing takes a lot of energy." I stood up." We are going after Edward."

What?! Jake growled.

It's for the best. I responded.

"Emmett, Jake. You go East. Alice and I will go North." His scent went north east. Suddenly, Alice and I were running. I saw him in my mind, he was stopped a quarter mile away, he was dry sobbing. Poor Edward.

"Edward!" I screamed. He got up and started to run. I ran faster I saw his back; I ran even faster then jumped on him. We both screamed as we flew in the air from the impact. I grabbed his shirt and he flipped us over so when we landed I would land on him. I didn't have time to change it because we hit the ground. We flipped upside down and I landed on my back. We started to roll down the hill. Suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath us. We rolled off the mountain!

"Holy Shit!" I screamed.

"Bella, It's all right. Trust me on this okay."

"Okay."

"I need you to go limp, that prevents breaking bones." I went limp. " All right. Now let me hold your weight." Then we made impact. We skidded a little but we didn't get hurt.

"Edward, you are a serious life saver!" I said as I hugged him.

"I know." He shrugged around me. Then we heard Alice on top of the mountain as if she was next to us.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Edward and I chorused.

"Good." Alice said. " Because I got pictures!" Edward and I groaned.

**Right now, I am very disturbed. I have my iPod on shuffle and my friend who is Disney obsessed got all the Disneyland songs on it. It is playing Splash mountain, too many happy animals.**

**"Everybody's got a happy place! A laughing place! To go go go, you will find a ho ho ho. Boy, we are in luck! A yuck, yuck, yuck! Hehehehe a ho ho ho." Ahhh! Oooh, Brer rabbit's is going to become certain death because the fox will will get you. Stay away from the laughing place. Beware of the fox's lair…. Splash!...Zip id Dee do da! Zip id dee ay! My oh my what a wonderful day!" Ahhhh! Too much happy music! O.o**

**I don't care if those are the wrong lyrics, I am too afraid to look it up!**

**I liked the fight with Edward, I actually got angry because I am weird and I type lying down and my laptop fell on my face pushing my braces to my lip. Ouch! I started actually yelling with out knowing it because, when I went down stairs to get some root beer( My mom doesn't like any artificial sodas so I only drink Hansen's) While I was drinking my mom came up to me and said,**

**"So, what did Edward do to Bella this time?" She knows me too well.**

**Anyways, I started laughing so hard the root beer came out my nose. It hurt!**

**I am having a bad day…. 0.0 X.X…T.T**

**Please Review, maybe that will make me feel better.**


	7. Trouble

**Thank you for reviewing people! I love you all! :D .o**

**Previously on The heart of a vampire.**

**"Edward, you are a serious life saver!" I said as I hugged him.**

**"I know." He shrugged around me. Then we heard Alice on top of the mountain as if she was next to us.**

**"Are you guys okay?"**

**"Yeah." Edward and I chorused.**

**"Good." Alice said. " Because I got pictures!" Edward and I groaned.**

_**Disclaimer: Me owns book but don't owns Stephenie… :D**_

* * *

"How the hell do we get back up?" Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"No, Edward. The question is how to get you back up there and I already know the answer, now stand still. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"But, Bella!...Bella?...Bella!...Holy shit, Bella!" His voice went kinda quieter and he was raised higher and higher. I swayed to the side and he went to the side. I opened my eyes. I forced my hands out and soon the ground was under him. I broke my concentration. I suddenly got a text.

**Matt :**

**Where the hell are you? You just disappeared.**

**Bells:**

**I had to straiten things out with Edward. It all worked out.**

**Matt:**

**Are you leaving me?**

**Bells:**

**Of course not.**

**Matt:**

**All right. Emma heard some girls mind, very bad thoughts about you and Edward.**

**Bells:**

**Matt, Edward left me for 30 years do you think I would break up with you and hit it with Edward?**

**Matt:**

**No… I am sorry. I got a little jealous.**

**Bells:**

**That's okay, you belong to me.**

**Matt:**

**Uh-oh. 0.0**

**Bells:**

**Lol**

**Matt:**

**Where are you?**

**Bells:**

**Follow the scent of blood.**

**Matt:**

**What?**

**Bells:**

**Just do it. Make sure NO ONE follows you!**

**Matt:**

**Why?**

**Bells:**

**It's animal blood. My best friend happens to be an animal.**

**Matt:**

**Bella? Why do you have an animal friend? Did it beg you not to drink their blood?**

**Bells:**

**No until just recently I figured my best friend is a werewolf.**

**Matt:**

**BELLA!**

**Bells:**

**I didn't know, okay? I just found out today. Jeez.**

**Matt:**

**Ur best friend is a werewolf?**

**Bells:**

**Yes, now please drop the subject.**

**Matt:**

**Fine. All right, I am in a clearing.**

**Bells:**

**Go north.**

**Matt:**

**I see Alice!**

**Bells:**

**Good now become an eagle and help me!**

**Matt:**

**Okay, see you l8r.**

**Bells:**

**Ok**

I heard Edward and Matt fighting. Then, I heard an eagle cry and a large bird swooped down.

" Finally."

"You are in big trouble, Bella." I sighed. Suddenly we swooped up and I got off.

"Bella, you really shouldn't have done that." Edward said.

"Why? Because you don't like to be levitated by a girl?"

"No, because it takes up most of your energy."

"How would you know? You can't control things with your mind." I snapped. But Edward, as always, stayed calm.

"I don't. But it's clear logic."

"Then your stupid and I have tons of proof on that." I nearly screamed.

"Bella." Matt put his hand on my shoulder. " Calm down." I closed my eyes but instead of calming down a created a shield around Edward and I. Edward and I would become invisible and Matt and Alice couldn't hear what we were saying.

" Your stupid that you left me. "

" I left because-"

"I wasn't good enough for you." I looked away.

"No, because of your safety."

"My Safety!?" I screamed. I turned around to face him. " So me being attacked by a killer vampire, named Victoria is my safety. Me wanting to die, because you were gone was my safety? Me thinking I wasn't good enough for anybody, is my safety?" I growled. Edward looked away.

" I expected you to move on."

"Oh, I did. Because someone that is not you fixed me, so I could forget about you, and when I finally did. You come back!" My hands were clenched in tiny balls. " You promised that if I didn't do anything stupid and reckless I would never see you again." I suddenly broke down, my anger turned to sadness. " But, I did, and here you are." I turned towards him. " Do you want to hear the whole story?"

"Yes." His voice was also filled with sadness. I took a deep breath.

"It was a month after you left. I was tired of feeling the sadness so I decided to go for a walk, through the woods, alone." The area changed. I felt a gust of wind and in front of me was Forks, Washington. " There was no moon in the sky." I looked up, then I realized this was my memory.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"Can you see this?"

"Yes."

_"Good." I came through the trees, my head down. I walked beside my human self. She stopped and looked up, she shivered. I looked down. A tear fell down. Then, I heard my voice._

_"Edward, if you can hear me, I am sorry, good bye, forever." She then walked into a clearing and shivered again. Suddenly, a twig cracked. We gasped. She turned around._

_"Hello Bella." It was Victoria. I sighed and closed my eyes, Edward stood tense. Victoria threw me to a tree, then she bit me. Suddenly there was a flash and their Edward was, expression less._

_" You…don't…want ….me?" Both the Edwards said no. But the Edwards next to me was more of a 'No, this can't be happening." And the other,' No, I don't want you._

_Then the scene changed._

_"what's happening ?" I whispered. I looked where I was. His meadow. Our meadow._

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." My human self looked away._

_"What a stupid lamb."_

_"What a sick masochistic lion." I heard thunder and a saw James's face. I heard a sickening crunch and glass shattering._

_"I love you, Bella." I heard Edward's voice say._

_"I love you, too." I heard my voice say._

_"Good bye, forever." _And the forever echoed around us as we came back into reality.

* * *

**Will they fall in love again? What about Matt? Tune in next week for the next 3 chapters of The heart of a vampire.**

**It is going to take me 3 days to finish the next chapter. :D More reviews, that will make me hurry up!**

**.o**

**Love,**

**Alice Cullen**


	8. Choices

**Hey peep's. Alot of people kept on bugging me. 3 days?! It isn't alot. well, I kinda got tired of it so here it is. You only had to wait a day. But there is still a punishment. mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, for if I did I would be rich and not writing fan fics. :)**

**Previously on Heart of a Vampire:**

_"I love you, Bella." I heard Edward's voice say._

_"I love you, too." I heard my voice say._

_"Good bye, forever." And the forever echoed around us as we came back into reality._

I closed my eyes as the forever surrounded me. Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath me. I fell a long way then I way surrounded by cold water and salt filled my mouth and lungs, I swam with all my might. I heard Edwards voice in my head but, then, I gave up.

I felt something hitting my stomach rhythmically and I opened my eyes to see the face of Jacob Black.

**Matt POV**

I suddenly saw Bella and Edward appear Alice ran to them but suddenly, Bella fainted. Edward caught her.

"Bella!" He said, agony in his voice. Suddenly Bella's breathe sped up. I knelt beside her. Edward and I were both holding her. Suddenly, her breathing stopped.

"Bella!" Edward said. "Bella, love. Come back!" I was getting very pised at Edward. Bella chocked then gasped, she opened her eyes, and they were clouded over.

"Bella!" I screamed. " What the hell is happening?"

"She is having a vision." Alice said.

"She has never done this before." I said.

"Well, maybe being with Edward helped it little."

"Oh." I said. " Wait, how do you know this?"

" I have visions too."

"Oh."

"Jacob. Jacob stop the car." She spoke.

"Who the hell is Jacob?"

"A werewolf."

"That's who she was talking about."

" Alice?"

"Your in there." I commented. After about 2 minutes I commented, "This is taking a while.

"I doesn't take this long…" Alice said.

"Edward!" She screamed in pain. " No! No! no! Jacob! What the hell did you do?!"

"That was weird." I said.

" I don't care! I want Edward!" I bit my lip.

"What's happening?" Edward whispered. After 10 minutes she spoke again.

"Edward! Edward! Don't do it! Edward!" Silence. " Get back! You have to believe me! Your going to get your self killed! The Volturi." She chocked off. She shook her head and her eyes became normal.

**Bella POV**

"Bella what happened?" Edward and Matt said at once. I closed my eyes, too weak to speak and opened my mind to Edward. He gasped.

_I think this is what would have happened if I stayed human_.I thought.

_Me too._

_I think I figured out I have a second power._

_What is it?_

" I think I can get other peoples powers." I said aloud. Everyone gasped.

I closed my eyes and hugged Matt. I could hear Edward growl with jealousy. Suddenly I thought of Angel. I don't know why, but I imagined her with Green/grey eyes. I felt a little tingling sensation then everyone gasped.

"Holy Shit." Matt cursed. Suddenly, I heard someone call me. Far away. I didn't know what was happening. I got up and ran away. I imagined Jacob. Suddenly, I felt another tingling sensation and I fell but I kept running. I had four legs. I was a wolf. What the hell is happening to me? I remember hearing voices once, after I gave Emma a hug. But, I blocked it out. I guess, I always blocked it out. Until, now. **:**** I don't know why I had her run away, but this is fun! :) :**

Then I heard Jacob.

_Bella? Bella? Where are you?_ I ran into a clearing and I crashed into a vampire. A vampire that had strawberry blonde hair.

_Bella? What the hell?_

_I have no clue Jake. I don't even know what I am._

_You are a wolf._

Oh, shit. I raised a paw and brought it down on Tanya's head, hard. She passed out. I ran away. Jacob at my heels. I ran to a creek and looked down. What I saw. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw a brownish wolf that had a series of white dots. I rose up on two legs and brought it down. I shook my large wolfish head.

I gave a loud bark and snapped at the water.

_Bella, what are you doing?_

_Doing what wolves do in the wild._

_Wild wolves are stupid, they think their reflection is another wolf._

_Oh. I am going back to a vampire now._

_Alright._ I focused hard on my vampire self. No tingling sensation. I looked down. Still a wolf. Shit! I concentrated harder. Nothing happened.

_Holy shit! Holy shit! HOLY SHIT! Jacob, what are we going to do? I am still a wolf and Edward and Matt won't reconise me. Plus, Matt will definitely not hug me. He is pissed. Me running off with Edward, me running to you, what's he going to think? I can't go back. I can't do it, Jake._

_Bells, I will stay a wolf with you, okay?_

Okay. I took a deep breath.

This was not going to end well.

**Cliffie! I have friends visiting from a diff. state so bear with me, K? Also, I made a new poll on my profile. Check it out.**

**7 days till breaking Dawn!**


	9. Another AN

**Hello fellow readers. It is so dark I cant see my ketboard but if I turn my light I my mom will be pissed. Not suppossed to b up. shhh... **

**Just to let you know we have company visiting and my only free time is night. :P soooo... The story shall not Continue until July 31. Few more days till Breaking Dawn. Please bear (Emmett!) with me.**

**Alice.**


	10. Mistakes

**Hello! I am free from guests! Unfortunately, I am 'camping' in Idaho. They have alot of deer. And there is no Borders,or midnight party within a 100 mile radius. The closest on is in couer d' Alene. So, I am having my own private party,and I will randomly dress up as Bella! Fun! Okay, to my story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing this? no. I would be giving out free breaking dawns right now, so stop asking!**

**Previously on heart of a vampire...**

_Bells, I will stay a wolf with you, okay?_

_Okay. I took a deep breath._

_This was not going to end well._

**xoxoxo**

I opened my eyes.

"Are you done?" Jacob asked. I yelped and fell down. "Good Job, Bells."

"Thank you. May I ask what were you doing in this forest, before I came?" Jacob's face fell. He sighed.

" I was to…to die."

"Why?"

"I…I imprinted."

"What's imprinting?" I interrupted. He sighed

" It's when, us werewolves, find our soul mates."

"Oh, okay. Continue."

"Well, if we don't change into a wolf, we don't age. But, the pack needed me. Also, my imprint was human, so she aged. She grew older. We had kids, but I looked forever 18. When Shannon went out with my two kids, Samantha and James. Sammy and Jamie. Jamie was going to be a werewolf. They were only 6 years old." He looked down. " They got into a car crash, everyone of them died. I ran away, I have been gone for 8 months, most of the time I have been a wolf."

"Oh Jake, I am so sorry, for you."

"'S okay. I haven't eaten in 2 months though."

"Let's go eat." I said.

After eating, we went looking for Matt. After about 20 miles. We gave up.

I wonder if I could still talk in my mind.

_'Matt!'_

_'Not talking to you.'_ At least he answered. **( I got the impresion you guys hated him...so he will go away..in a way.)**

_'Please Matt…. I want to talk.'_

_'Why don't you contact Edward?'_

_'Because, I know you better.'_ I lied.

_'You're right. I am sorry. I am on my way.' _Phew, he took it.

_'Thanks, Matt."_

_'Be there in 2 minutes.'_

_'Okay. See you then.'_ I channeled him out.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked.

"I will be huma-er, a vampire again in 2 minutes."He pulled his ears flat against his head.**( she almost said human)**

"Do you have clothes?"

"what are you…"

"When you change into a wolf, you outgrow your clothes, because your so big."

"damn. That sucks."

"yup. Good luck." I sighed. I looked up in the sky, suddenly a song came into my head,like radio. I started to sing it.

**_"He's my best friend, best of all best friends_**

**_Do you have a best friend too?_**

**_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_**

**_Hey, you should get a best friend too!_**

**_My best friend!_**

**_Hoo ha, hoo ha!_**

**_Hello, baby, I can see a smile_**

**_I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild_**

**_Can I come, I'm sitting alone_**

**_Friends are never alone_**

**_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_**

**_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_**

**_Lately, everyone is making fun_**

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na..._**

**_Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach_**

**_yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me_**

**_But I was hoping for a summer-romance_**

**_So why can't you take a chance_**

**_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_**

**_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_**

**_Lately, everyone is making fun_**

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na..._**

**_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_**

**_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_**

**_Lately, everyone is making fun"_**

**_"Bella? What the hell?" I heard Jacob ask. I ignored him._**

**_"Let's get this party on_**

**_Hit me with your lazer-gun!_**

**_Ooooh-whooa-whooa_**

**_Come on boys!_**

**_Hoo ha, hoo ha!_**

**_Ooooh-whooa-whooa_**

**_You should get a best friend too!_**

**_Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!_**

**_He's sooooo sweet!_**

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na"_**

"Are you done?

"yes."

"So…I am your best friend? I am so yummy,yummy?" If I were human, I would have blushed and my heart would have stopped. But it already did. I sighed at the thought. Suddenly I heard Jacob growl, I turned around.

"Matt!" I said and I jumped on top of him.

"What the hell?" Matt said. Oh! He didn't know who I was.

"Matt! It's me!" I said. "Don't you remember me?"** ( a**** quote from 13 going on 30. Hehe. Had to do it. XD)** Suddenly, I was thrown across the clearing. I hit a tree. I felt Matt on top off me. I felt teeth bite into my skin, then everything went black.** ( was going to end it here, now all the rest is written on this editor thingy.)**

**JPOV**

After Bells, sang her random song, that I assumed was about me, I mocked her. Suddenly, a male vampire stepped into the clearing. I growled. Bella turned around.

"Matt!" She barked and ran towards him, knocking him to the ground, bad idea.

"What the hell?" The vampire named Matt said. Holy Crap! He thought she was an attacking werewolf. He wouldn't know it was Bella.

"Matt! It's me!" Bella whined. "Don't you remember me?" Suddenly, Matt threw her across the clearing. She hit a tree and in a millisecond Matt had his teeth at her throat. Bella went limp. I growled, the most menacing growl I could muster. It shook my whole body. I leapt at him as a sudden storm came overhead. It started to rain. The impact made a crashing/crunching sound as I knocked him off of Bella.

"Don't touch her." I slashed a paw across his torso. It didn't bleed, of course. He was a vampire. "You filthy blood sucker." I bit down around his head, hard.

**Matt POV**

Why the hell was Bella thinking? She was in a load of trouble. Suddenly, I stepped into a clearing to see two wolves. One, was the size of a bear, the other, the size of a normal dog, a st.brenard is a normal dog. The Large wolf growled at me. The tiny wolf spun around. Then darted toward me. Knocking me off my feet. She barked in my face.

"What the hell?" I said. Noticing my hands were free. This wolf wasn't a very good attacker. The wolf barked, growled, then whined. Ah, what the hell? A free meal. I thought as I got up. Throwing the dog across the clearing. I was by her said in a moment and I bit down into her neck. Her blood tasted like freesia, but it was cold. Holy shit! The dog was Bella! I realized. I looked down at her limp body. Vampires can't die right? I heard growling as I got up. The wolf/bear Started running towards me. It started to rain. I fell back on the impact. I suddenly felt a pain on My chest. Then I felt my head get drenched and teeth all around my neck. Then I heard Alice.

"Jacob." She said. " Bad dog!"

* * *

**I promise I will write it some more. I won't kill you guys like that.The song was Best Friend by toy box and currently I am listening to Here comes the king instrumental by X-ray dog. It is the music to the Chronicles of narnia trailer. ( as I said my friend is obsessed with disney.) But the song gets me into the fight and it gave me a good idea... next chapter will be up soon! I promise!**

**Please review!**

Alice Cullen


	11. I am not okay A remake

**Okay, I don't what the hell I did last chapter… I must have been like, crazy. But I don't know how to erase it. So here is the new ending. And the next chapter. So sorry! I must be disappointing. Speaking, of which, who liked Breaking Dawn?**

**_I licked Matt full on in the face. He shivered, then his eyes clouded over.I fealt the rage cool. I was on my hands and knees standing over Matt. Wait, a second. Hands and knees! I am in human form again! Woo hooo! I realized I was in a black clothes. Thank god! I did not want to be naked!Suddenly, Matts black eyes turned to blue. A silver light gushed out of him, I flew back. A gold light settled in his chest, he took a deep breath and I could feel his heart beating. I suddenly felt weak with relief and collapsed on his chest._**

**_I closed my eyes, and took a step back into Edwards arms. Forever 17. Matt was forever 19 but will now go on with his life and forget about me. I hoped. I didn't like competion._**

**_I nustled closer to Edward, remembering from 30 years past. Thinking…._**

**_"Ech! Bella! What are you wearing?" Alice said._**

**_"Your actually lucky, I am wearing something." I replied._**

**_Damn, right. Jacob barked back. I smiled._ DELETING….**

**BPOV**

A growl erupted from my throat. Fear flashed through Matt's face… FEAR? I scared Matt. That was easy. Hmm…. I smiled then jumped up. I did a back flip through the air. And landed right on his torso. Ripping his shirt. Is shirt split in half and I slipped. Landing full on matt… while still in flames. Flames KILLED vampires. I quickly rolled off. And the fire seduced. Butt not on Matt. He started screaming. An ear piercing blood curdling scream. I rested my big head on his flaming chest. Suddenly, My body slipped under me. I slipped as I shrunk, I fell back. I fell back off the cliff, head first. And, to make matters worse, I was naked. I grabbed the ledge. While, Matt was screaming his head off. His chest was almost fully burnt now. I kicked my feet foreward, back,foreward,back, getting higher with each swing until I did a back flip onto the ledge. I grabbed Matt in my arms,still naked, and ran into the woods.

I found the river easily As I jumped into it. My hair exploding around in a flurry of strands. Matts chest was fully burnt, black , and he was unconscious. I rested him on the bank. I ran my fingers through my hair, swipping the bangs from my eyes. I looked up at the sky. It was around four. Then I realized something, there was silence except for my silent breathing. They didn't follow us. I sighed. Matt opened his eyes. I sunk down. There was pain in his eyes as we came face to face. But, it was still him.

"Bella." He whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming. "Bella, my Bella." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I known you 27 years longer than you have known Edward, and yet, you still choose him." He shook his head. " You were the only one for me. Why didn't you pick me? I loved you for all I was worth, and I never left you. I-" I cut him off.

"You nearly killed me. So now you and Edward are Even." I sneered at the word. " Edward left me for my safety, so I would stay human. That didn't work out…" I trailed off/ " But the point is, I am safe. You have kept me safe." I rubbed my left arm up and down. " I will never forget you, Matt. Edward, has always been my life. I was working hard on forgetting about him ,though. If this meeting never happened and accored 100 years from now, I probably would have forgotten about Edward and loved you with all my life. Well, I do love you for all my life,Matt. But I love Edward with all my exsistence. I am sorry." I looked away.

"I still love you," He whispered as he got up and left.

"I will always love you," I said. Looking at my reflection. My naked figure. The water suddenly turned to a night sky, I fell. I saw my life with the millers. Matthew, Emma, I am going to miss Emma soo much. John and Katherine. Tears rolled down my face. I guess they can do that in visions. I was floating in the sky. I let the coolness surrond me. As I floated into nothingness.

**I hope you guys like it now.. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Sorry. Oh! And for those who haven't read nor bought Breaking Dawn, take my advice and don't. Well you can get it from a library, but don't waste ur money. It sucks. But I do like Renesmee...**

**Review,Please!**

**Alice Cullen with new help from intellegent Resemee Carly Cullen. :)**


	12. Awoken

**Hi! I really , really love Maddie's, I mean Alice's story. Hehe. I am evil. Well, that's what she gets for caling me Disney obsessed. All I did, was put all of my mom's Cd's on her mac. Shhhh…**

**BTW, I am Emma, I guess I am in Maddie's ( ah, forget it!) story. I am a way better writer than her. **

**_Previously on heart of a vampire:_**

**_Tears rolled down my face. I guess they can do that in visions. I was floating in the sky. I let the coolness surrond me. As I floated into nothingness._**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, then I would have tons of money, I would make Breaking Dawn, waaay better, and I wouldn't be writing this stupid fan fiction. So stop asking! Yeesh!**

**HOLD ON TIGHT! :)**

* * *

"Bella." A voice echoed around me. " Bella!" It said a little more nervous. " Isabella!"

"Shhh…" A girl's voice closer to me than the voice. " I just got her dressed, don't ruin this for me." Alice. So the voice had to be…Edward. I felt like I was lying on a cloud. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Bella." Edward breathed. I groaned and held out my thin pale arm to Edward. He took it. I grasped his hand.

"Never let go." I whispered,knowing he would hear me.

"Look what you did!" Alice screamed breaking the silence, like a knife. I jumped pulling my hand away.

"Alice…" Edward growled. Alice rolled her eyes. Then smiled at me.

"W-where am I?" I said, sitting up. My arms pushed against the mattress as I pushed my back against the headrest. The textures patterns prodding my back, which I ignored. I looked around the room, There were Cd's allover the left side of the room. There was a dresser with a picture of me, as a human. I evaluated the room quietly. I was in Edward's room.

"You're in Edwards room." Alice repeated my thoughts. **( Maddie is mad that she can't read it. Mwa ha ha ha ha. I made her read the horrible Breaking Dawn again. I am so evil.  I ate the twilight apple.)**

"Alice…leave." Edward, the voice,sighed.

"Fine, fine! But you will be sorry. I swear you will! You will wish you never exsisted." She teased.

"You should have said that last week, when I thought I lost Bella. Today, it shows no authority nor effort for me to wish I didn't exsist." He said, looking at my face the whole time. I smiled. He smiled back, with his crooked grin that I loved.

"Can I have a…like a….a vampire minute!" I screamed the last words out, if I were human, I would have blushed deep crimson, but I felt nothing. No heat came up to my cheeks. " Please." I squeked, shrinking back, I knew Edward hated me, well, not me but, the sentimental me for being a vampire. He chuckled.

"Be my guest," He said, sweeping his hand across the room landing at the bathroom, gesturing me to proceed. I nodded then ran off. First, I ran to the closet. I looked down, I was wearing Lingerie. A black lacy, too reaveling tanktop and pants that said, "I am bringing Sexy back." All over them. I rolled my topaz eyes. Alice, going waay overboard…again. As always. I grabbed skinny light faded blue jeans and a yellow, loose tee that said, "route 66." More like a sign for it. I pulled them on, also grabbing black, traditional converse on the way. I turned the corner, Holy crap this closet was huge! It was like a department store. I grabbed a charm bracelet with a silver heart and stars on it, and a necklace that had a sparkling B. Then, I ran, at vampire speed, into the bathroom. I grabbed a hair straitner. Alice has** EVERYTHING!** After straitning my hair out , I took out a black satin headband and placed it in my hair after my bangs, so my hair wouldn't get in my face. I took out Covergirl waterproof mascara and clinique pink lipgloss. I ran out of there and grabbed a Juicy Couture blue jacket. I ran to Edward. His eyes were larger as he head rose slowly up, stopping for a second at my breasts. As he evaluated me.

"You like?" I asked, I probably looked horrible.

"No." He answered simply.

"Your right, I should probably get changed into something more,complex." I sighed as I turned around. But his hand caught mine and his other hand snaked around my waist.

"You are so absurd." He whispered in my ear." You can never fully comprehend me? Can you?" Before he gave me a chance to respond he continued," I don't like your outfit,Bella. I love it." I turned my self around without breaking my grasp and tiptoed to touch my lips to his.

**a couple hours l8r!**

"Bella! Get your vampire ass, down here right now." I looked up from The Outsiders, the current book of which I was reading. This was my 10th time reading it. I was reading the part when Pony-boy went over to the farmer to ask where Jay mountain was. (** If you haven't read the outsiders, or haven't seen the movie, you need to! )**

"One second,Alice!" I said. Not looking up from my book.

"One second,Alice." She mocked. " You have forever to read that book, literally." She laughed. And was in my room before I could open my mouth to speak when I finally did, she interrupted my silent words. "After, we go shopping." I still hated shopping.

" Are you Planning to steal my Bella Alice?" Edward sounded from the basement, or shall I say, game room. " I only had for One day after 30 years. And-" Alice cut him off.

"Shut the hell up,Edward! No one cares about your said depressing life!" With that, I let out a barely audible snicker, you have to admit, it was funny. Then, Alice caught on, soon, we were on the floor laughing our heads off, with a fuming Edward at the door. Thank god I was a human, because with one look at his face, I probably would have peed myself, much to my embareassment. But, instead, we just laughed harder. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally quited down to just a few giggles.

"I….am…so….so….sor…..ry…..Edward……I….Just…..Can't….Stop…Laughing!" I said between giggles.

"Me….Too!" Alice said between her giggles. He chuckled.

"It's all right guys, you already wasted your shopping day laughing at Alice's stupid comment. It's 3 am." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Well," I said, when I was finally deprived from my giggles. "Back to my book." I said getting up.

"No!" Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"What is with you Cullens against books!" Alice went off laughing again. I rolled my eyes the stuffed my jeans into my pocket, grabbing my sony erricsson, the Millers weren't poor,but they weren't rich either. 3 new messages.

**Emma: I miss you.**

**Emma: Get your ass,back here right now!**

**Matt: Brace yourself from Emma, she is tracing you, but as you know her,it might take a while..**

I texted them back

First,Emma.

**Bells: I miss you too. Sorry I didn't get to say good bye.FYI, I will not pick up ur calls! I am not that stupid! If u want to find me, u need to do it the old fashioned way. :)**

Next,Matt. I sighed.

**Bells: Thanx 4 the warning. I am keeping my eye on her. I miss you. Love you.**

I sighed and slid my phone shut.

"What the hell are you doing texting them?" Alice growled,looking over my shoulder.

"Gah!" I jumped,startled and dropped my phone, the battery fell out. "Dammit,Alice! Look what you made me do!"

"It's not my fault." Alice shrugged.

"Still clumsy as ever." I heard Edward mutter. I ignored him. Once I put the battery back in, I got a message.

**Matt: Love you too,Bella. **

"Why did you choose me?" I heard Edward say. Obviously reading Alice's mind looking at my phone.

"Edward." I sighed, sad to say the same speech again, "Matt is the love of my life-" Edward cut me off.

"So why did you choose me?" I ignored him.

"But you are the love of my eternity."

"oh."

"You can never make me not love Matt. But, you always had a dominance over him.

" I love you,too Bells." He started to kiss me passionately, only to get interrupted by Alice's phone.

_ Hold on! If you feel like letting go._

_ Hold on! It get's better than you know.._

**_"Hello?" I heard static on the other line but a few words came out._**

**_"Alice……it's Jasper…… bad."_**

**_"What happened?" she asked, her voice frantic._**

**_"It's bella….car accident…very…bad…needs….changed." That's when I noticed Things were hazy. I was having another vision thing._**

**_"We are on our way." She shut her phone. _**I woke up, but not opening my eyes to feel Edward Shaking me."

"Bella! Get up! Stop that! Wake up!" I opened my tawny eyes to big green ones but when I blinked, they turned back to topaz.

**You like? Sorry for the grammar mistakes, not my best subject.hehe. I will be here till Sunday,August 10th. If you want me to write another chapter! I totally will! I like being more powerful than Maddie! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! coughs Speaking of her... turns out she wasn't reading Breaking dawn! he was watching a movie on her iPod! I will kill her! :) Joking!**

**P.S. All of you who review shall recieve a sneak peek! Good Luck!**

**Love,**

**_Ems! :)_**


	13. Problem

**Hi! Emma here, yeah, a lot of people said it was confusing,so sorry! Bella had an un expected vision I had my assistant do the replying for me.  But her sneak peek replys kinda got messed up. She sent one to the first two people and two to the rest So do the first two,I am so sorry!**

**_Previously on heart of a vampire:_**

**_"Bella! Get up! Stop that! Wake up!" I opened my tawny eyes to big green ones but when I blinked, they turned back to topaz._**

**Disclaimer: I am not freaking Stephenie Meyer! Stop asking! Yeesh!**

,

* * *

"Bella!" Edward said.

"What's happening?" I said.

"Your having visions," Alice said in a soothing voice. I turned my head to look at her.

"Make them stop." Edward said.

"It's not in my power." Alice sighed.

"What did you see?" Edward asked.

"I was in trouble. And-" I was cut off by my cell phone.

Though, I know, It's true! I am still in love with you!

I Need a miracle I want to be your girl give me a chance

To see that you were made for me.

I flushed from embaressment. Edward and Alice were glaring at me. I slowly slid my phone and opened it. Avoided their glares. I already knew who it was without looking at the caller iD. It was Matt.

"Ummm…hello?"

"Bella!"

"Hi matt."

"I well,we need your help."

"What'sup?" Fake worry clouded my voice.

"The Volturi" I dropped my phone, and blacked out.

**Edward POV**

"What's up?" Bella asked here voice filled with worry.

"The Volturi." I heard Matt say. Suddenly,Bella dropped her phone and her eyes clouded over. I looked at Alice but they were clouded over too. I read Alice's mind, and suddenly I was in her vision,with her,and Bella. This never happens. What the hell was going on?

**BPOV**

Alice stood right beside me.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?"

"We are at Matt's house." Suddenly 3 cloaked hooded figures came.Aro, Marcus and Cais. Jane and Alec behind them,but their hoods were off. Cais whipped around and grabbed John. Edward apperead beside me. I grabbed his hand.

"Your kind are a discrimination to our species!"

"we didn't do anything!"

"You are vegetarians!!"

"That's a-!" Aro cut him off.

"But instead of perpession, since you didn't actually do anything, we shall give you another chance. You have three choices. One you stop hunting animals.

Two you are sentenced to death. Three you lose your mortality. " I screamed and grabbed my phone of the floor.

"Bella?Bella? Bella?!" Matt was saying.

" I am here. I just had a wacky vision. That's all.Hey Matt,how soon can you get here?"

"A half an hour."

"Hurry. "

"We are on our way." I slid my phone shut. I ran to the closet. Edward's and mine. I grabbed a blue polo and navy blue bellbottoms. I put on a large chain,so Edward can't see it. On the end was a promise ring,that Matt gave me for Christmas. I put on white vans and hurried to the bathroom. I didn't bother with the make up. I grabbed my hair in a pony tail and pulled my bangs back. I ran out of our Bed room. I needed to find a way out of here, without them killing me. I snapped my fingers. I ran to Emmett.

"Your it!" I said loudly then ran out the door. I heard him behind me. It was,of course, raining. I ran faster, My shoes were slowing me down so I ripped them off still going at the same speed. The forest floor didn't hurt my feet.I turned toward the west and ran faster.

"Slow down,Bells!" Emmett yelled. I ignored him.

I ran into the forest,shielded by the rain,I was running fast trying to get away. I felt the mossy ground under neath my feet. Suddenly,something hit me,hard. I flipped over to come face to face with...Matt.

"What the hell?" Emmett said.

"Matt..?" I whispered. It was Friday, only two days yet he looked different. His hair was shorter,more spiked. He was wearing a polo to. An blue and green striped one. His shirt was down low enough so I could see his necklace, on it was my version of the ring. His hand reached out for my neck, he grabbed the chain. Then Emmett crashed into him. The chain broke in his grasp the force pulled me foreward. Suddenly, something took over me, I don't know what and I attacked Emmett. I tried to go rigid. But I could stop it. I saw a transparent figure in my mind. I tried to attack it put it won. I slowly crept into the corner of my mind, and let the thing take over.

**Emmett POV**

That matt dude, was going to grab Bellas breast and Bella did nothing to stop him. This would hurt Edward. I leapt at Matt. Suddenly there was a snap and I realized he was holding a necklace. Their was a light at the strands but it faded. Bella's eyes turned red. She looked murderous. I didn't even fight Matt. But she leapt at me, trying to bite at my face. Suddenly I felt her have spasms. If vampire can have them. She fought, went stiff, bite,goes stiff, and her eyes kept turning from topaz to red to topaz, suddenly they went full red, I felt teeth at my neck. But then I saw Matt on top of her. He grabbed the ring from the chain and put it on her finger. She went limp.

"What the hell?"

"Long story." Matt whispered.

"I have time." I said, just then a female vampire, stepped in the clearing.

"Bella!" She screamed.

"Emma." Bella whispered. They hugged while Matt help her up. Bella gave him a hug. I could have sworn I saw liquid drip from her eye.

**BPOV**

I loved Matt, and Edward. They were tied. Matt knew this. I could tell. I grabbed his hand and rushed them to the house. Only for them to be bombarded by my Family.

**Emma POV**

I read everyone's mind in the room. I heard another mind reader, I searched the room till my eyes met with the mind reader. He was a bronze haired boy.

"You can read minds." He whispered. Bella's head whipped to mine and her eyes followed to the bronze haired,gorgeous,boy. I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

"Oh!" Bella said. Looking at my eyes. "Emma, this is..Edward. Edward this is Emma." Edward, the one Bella left Matt for.Suddenly, I felt strong hands grab mine and I saw a tall blonde hair boy grab Matt. Edward's head whipped to side to side. I looked at my captor. It was the Emmett dude. I twisted myself loosely within his stone hard grip,but it only tightened.I let out a low growl, only for it to be cut off with that Edward in front of me.

what are you doing here? He thougt fiercly.

Why are you holding me captive?

Because, I don't trust you.

I lived with Bella for thirty years, how can you not? I probably know more about her than you do. That hit a nerve. Good.

Because, you cannot be a vegetarian anymore. How did he know that?

That's what you think. He rolled his eyes.

"whatever." Jasper gasped. Suddenly, Bella was holding a purring cat in her arms. The cat wore a necklace like collar with a ring on it. Bella petted it and there was a gleam of sunlight that bounced off her ring.

**BPOV**

I pet matt soothingly. I liked cat's, and dogs. I never grew up with them because of Renee's allergies. Suddenly, a glint of sunlight broke off of the diamond in the ring. Edward suddenly, was in front of me. He grabbed my hand. Making me drop matt, who turned back into a vampire as soon as he hit the floor. He almost ripped the ring off. When suddenly Emmett was at his side.

"Don't." Emmett whispered. Grabbing Edward's hand. Anger, rage, jeaolously shown in his eyes. But one feeling showed out most of all, pain.

**Hi! Well, I only wrote half of it. Maddie did the rest, that's why it's so crappy.**

**Maddie: Hey!**

**Emma:Not my prob.**

**Maddie: Cat fight!**

**Emma: Meow!**

**But seriously! Review and you shall recieve a sneak peek! Tell me if ur confused!**

**To review hit the submit review button then press go.**

**The ringtone is Miracle by CASCADA. I am too lazy to look up lyrics, so if there wrong, don't kill me!**

**_Love,_**

**_Ems and Madds :)_**


	14. Disaster

**This is my last chapter.I am leaving later today. :'( I just had to finish this section so Maddie can finish without being confused. ENJOY!**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Don't." Emmett whispered. Grabbing Edward's hand. Anger, rage, jeaolously shown in his eyes. But one feeling showed out most of all, pain._**

**Disclaimer: I am own all of the Twilight books!**

**Stephenie: No you don't I do.**

**Me: Let me rephrase, I own a copy of the twilight books. But since you mentioned it…**

**Stephenie: NO.**

**Me: Darn**!

* * *

I turned my head away looked at the floor and said,

" It's not what you think.

"What should I think then?" Edward whispered.

"It's a promise ring." I sighed. " A promise to keep you….you….you-"

"Spit it out!" Matt cut in.

"out of my head." I finished. I looked in his eyes. Pain and confusion. " I kept on having flash backs of you in my head, of the night you left…me. I got it 10 years ago, it pretty much is the only thing to keep me from having those flashbacks. I don't know what I would do with out it." I said. Anger flashed in his eyes. He pulled out of Emmett's grasp and jumped on top of me. We crashed down, The floor boards breaking.We fell into the basement. I arched my back, trying to get him off. But he did something unexpected,he kissed me.

"You won't have the feelings any more." And before I could say anything, mostly because we were still kissing, he pulled my ring off, I watched him crush it as I slipped in darkness.

**Epov**

I can't believe I was going to trick bella, I thought as I slipped her ring off her finger. Then, I crushed it. Bella gasped then went limp. Holy Shit! What have I done?! I put my face in my hands as Matt jumped through the ceiling.

**BPOV**

I was in a garden. Such beautiful flowers. The sunlight beamed on my face, I skipped gracefully in the garden. I saw a gate. It was leading to a house put clouds and mountains covered the rest. I ran to it. Then, a pale,but warm hand grabbed mine and pulled it off the latch.

"It's not yet your time." The voice whispered. Katherine.

"Katerine!" I yelped and hugged her tight. " why are you here?"

"The same reason as you,"She answered simply. "I died. You, are in a coma. I am ur guardian,um, vampire angel." She smiled. I smiled back.

**EPOV**

"What the hell,happened?" I was scared and nearly crying.

"The ring kept her flashbacks away, you chrushing the ring,brought all of them back to her, it's enough to kill her." As on cue,her breathing stopped.Her body was like mush in my hands,like a ragdoll.

"Bella!"I screamed and drysobbed on her unmoving chest.

**BPov**

"oh. How long?"

"3 weeks."

"Will we be able to watch them."

"Yes. But we will be invisible. Un less you decide to show yourself." I nodded my head.

"This is Like Just like heaven." I said.

"Yes.Exactly like that."

"People get privileges too!" With that I grabbed her handed and skipped out of the garden to the Cullen basement.

**MPOV**

Bella wasn't dead. I felt her. She was next to me. So was,my mom,Katherine. But I didn't want to tell Edward that.

"Sh…" A ghostly whisper went through my ear. I nodded my head.

I suddenly felt tugged and before I knew it,I was in a closet.

"Oh! Damn it!" I heard bella whisper/yell.

"Only Matt can hear you,honey." I heard Katherine say.

"Oh." Bella said. "PLEASE DON"T TELL EDWARD!" She screamed. It was super loud to my sensitive ears.

"I promise."

"Thanks,Matt. See you soon."

"Your leaving?"

"I will be back. I want to torture Edward some more." She said.

"Be my guest." I said and opened the door.

**Sorry, It's so short, I went to see mamma mia! It has a twilight trailer! Maddie pratically screamed her head off! Obsessed much? Jacob wasn't in it. Oh, I am Team switzerland, I love BOTH! In this story, I am Team Matt! It's 12:50 am. Really? Last time I checked it was 12:23. Time flys by!**

**Soon to be 1am! Sorry guys but Maddie is writing the rest of the story from here! :'(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME GOOD BYE! HAVE A SAFE TRIP! Something like that? Please!**

**Love For the last time :'(,**

**_Em._**

**I am sad... :'(**


	15. Coma

**Yeah! Emma is GONE! Gone,gone,Gone!! Hehe. But, She ruined me story. It's like I was drawing landscape and I let her draw the clouds, a major part, but it wouldn't ruin the picture if there were too much. Then, she drew happy faces on them. You have 3 choices, 1,paint over it, but then ur clouds would be black. 2, Ignore it. 3, you can go along with it and draw happy faces on everything.**

**_Previously :_**

**_"Your leaving?"_**

**_"I will be back. I want to torture Edward some more." She said._**

**_"Be my guest." I said and opened the door._**

**Okay, I created Matt, but I am still on Team Edward. I wanted Matt gone! What does she do? BRING HIM BACK! Okay, I am not going to torture Edward. Let's skip that part. :) Back to my now changed story….**

**2 weeks later.**

I spent most of the time hanging with Matt, after one week Katherine left me to be with them alone. Carlisle confirmed I was in a coma. He didn't know when I would wake up…neither did Alice. Edward was crushed to pieces ( so sad.) I stood around My body. Then, it hit me. I staggered back.

"No!" I screamed.

"Bella?" Matt asked."Bella! what's wrong?BELLA!" Everyone turned to face Matt who was looking at me. They looked in the direction where I was,but of course,saw nothing.

"He's going insane." Alice murmed.

"I am not! She's right there!" He screamed pointing right at me. I shook my head and transported to carlisle's library. That's one of the good things about being a'ghost'. I heard Matt yelling down stairs. I ignored him. I searched through his medical books. Nothing. Just seconds ago, I realized I was in a coma. Vampires can't get Coma's. I have to let Edward know I am alive.I ran into his room. He was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. He didn't even hear the door slam. I grabbed a shelf of Cds and tore them of the shelf. He jumped.

"What the-" He said. I sighed. Then grabbed a random Cd and broke it in half. Then I broke that half in half. And that half in half. In his face. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." I said forgetting that he couldn't hear me. I took a sharp shard of that Cd an poked my self. No blood. I tooked the shard and scratched.

_ I am Bella._

**Sorry it's so short. I need your guys help. you can either go to my profile and vote or put ur answer in a review. **

**I need to know... Do you want Bella to wake up a human or a vampire? **

**Please review! either go to my profile or put ur answer in a review! Thanks!**


	16. Mystery

**Hey people! We finnally got over 100 reviews! yeah! The 100th reviewer, Amber is Jasper's girl, recieved a cookie. The most reviewer, Amber is Jasper's girl, who reviewed on every freaking chapter, got a say in my story. Let's just say, Amber is Jasper's girl is my beta! round of applause That's what you get from reviewing! The next chapter, I promise, will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing this?**

** Previously:**

**_"You'll see." I said forgetting that he couldn't hear me. I took a sharp shard of that Cd an poked my self. No blood. I tooked the shard and scratched._**

**_I am Bella._**

* * *

"B-bella?" He asked,shocked.

_Duh._

"How,when,why?" He stammered.

Tell you in a week.

"What's in a week?"

_I wake up._

"Oh. Can you please write on paper now,you kinda killed my wall.

_Sorry_…. I grabbed a pen and Paper. _**What have you been up to?**_ I wrote in my clumsy scrawl.

**Thinking about what I did….**

_**That sucks.**_

**It does?**

**_Yes. I wrote song lyrics._**  I drew a happy face.

**Write them down.**

**_Already did. Be right back. _**I ran down stairs to the basement. Ignoring Matt's pleas. And grabbed my notebook. I ran to Edward's room and plopped my notebook down my lyrics on the page.

_I am watching the sun rise, watching the moon rise._

_Watching the day, fade away._

_Listening for my heart beat_

_Listening very clear._

_But it's not here._

_It's nowhere near._

_But, I don't care. Let the wind go through my hair._

_Call me,love me,hug me,kiss me, I am there._

_The pain you are in I just can't bear._

_Why aren't you listening to me._

_Why can't you hear me thoroughly._

_Why do you look the other way…_

_But I don't care, let the wind go through my hair._

_You look at me but I'm not there._

_So, why do you walk out that door?_

_Can't you see me, crying on floor._

_But, now, you don't care,let the wind go through your hair._

_You sing, you dance, you fall down on your knees._

_Boy, please! Can't you see me. Can't hear me._

_Can you tell who I am? Or do you even give a damn?_

_But we don't care! Let the wind go through our hair!_

_I dare you to see me as I am….._

_Listening to the birds sing, listening to the trees._

_Crying silently on your knees. Yeah.._

_Talk to me, I will listen to you._

_There is nothing we can't do._

_But now we care. The wind is hardly there._

_We kiss and we hug, and all if going through me._

_Knowing you you can see me._

_Let the night fall, I got it all._

_Nothings there for me to hate._

_Just open up that golden gate…_

_Because love is the only cure for me._

_There's nothing there._

_That you can't see. _

"Bella…" Edward whispered. "Is this how you feel?'

**_Yes._**

**It's beautiful.**

**_Thanks!_**

**I love you. I am sorry.**

**_I love you too, it's all right. I forgive you._**

**Think about it. You always forgive me.**

**_Okay._**

**So, do you love me a lot ?**

**_No._** I started to write No, I love you more than any vampire can count. But ,Matt opened the door, causing me to jump. He started running towards me. I jumped into Edward. I saw his mind in mine.

"Hello!"

"Bella? What are you doing in my head. Go away." I took a step foreward. Ignoring Matt's screaming. I soon had Edward back to a wall. His green eyes, were clouded with tears. Wait, his green eyes! Oh! Are mind is still the human's.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"You don't love me."

"Course I do. I was going to write. No. More than any vampire can count. But, Matt stopped me." I held out my arms. I hugged him. He was so warm. " I think I am staying here, till I wake up." I said.

"Why?"

"Because, I like the human you, It's so warm. And I am human here, so I can feel it."

"Yeah, I love looking at your liquid brown eyes." I giggled and felt heat rise in my cheeks."And your blushing. It's cute."

"Thank you." Edward and I slept in his mind. We pretty much did everything in his mind. Some people tried to get him to snap out of it. It didn't work. After, 6 days and 23 hours, I jumped out of his mind.

"Bella?" He asked. I was already gone.

**APOV**

Edward was so absent minded this past week. It kinda scared me. He wouldn't even go hunting. Suddenly I have a vision.

_Beep…beep…beep That was an IV._

_Beep.Beep.Beep! it was getting faster._

_Beepbeepbeep! Uh-oh._

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep..beep…beep….beep…..beep…….beep…….beep……….beep…………..beep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Alice!" Jasper pulled me out of it. "She's waking up."

"She's waking up!"

**BPOV.**

I ran down to my motionless body. Matt glared at me. Bye, I mouthed and wave and then,suddenly, everything went black. Everything became stiff. I slowly opened my eyes, and continued to breathe. Everyone gasped.

**JPOV**

Bella slowly opened her Topaz eyes. Suddenly, a necklace materialized on her neck, on it,was a ring.Bella slowly opened her Topaz eyes. Suddenly, a necklace materialized on her neck, on it,was a ring. It slowly had a vibrant flashing to it. Like a heart beat. Suddenly, it was like lord of the rings, a brown eye flashed inside it. Then a green one. Then Hazel. Wich turned to Topaz.

"What are you staring at?" A voice pulled me from my thoughts,It was Bella. Everyone was staring at the now invisible necklace.

"Bella? What happened to your necklace?" Emmett asked.

"What?" She asked. "It broke, you saw it break Emmett."She said. She suddenly jumped when the door knocked. We knew who it was before we opened the door. Werewolf.

** Another Cliffie! Please review! I am writing as fast as I can! I heart you all! Espesially Amber is Jasper's Girl, you rock! ( And ur a great author!)**

**If any of you want me to read ur story send me the name. Also, Thanks to y'all who voted. The majority voted vampire. You guys rock!**

**_Love,_**

**_Alice :)_**


	17. The fight

**This is my chapter, it has 1,858 words. The next chapter will be going. Also, this Chapter is kinda gruesome. just warning you.**

**Previously:**

**_What?" She asked. "It broke, you saw it break Emmett."She said. She suddenly jumped when the door knocked. We knew who it was before we opened the door. Werewolf._**

**Disclaimer: Why do we even write these?! It's obvious we are not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I leaned against the wall. It smelled like a wet dog. I scrunch up my nose and opened the door. There stood a probably 7 foot tall, dark skin, half naked….man. He had shaggy that went to his ears and he looked down at me.

His eyes, full of Amusement…annd regret.

"Hello." I said. "Can I help you?"

"Hey,Bells,It's me." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Jacob Black." he said. Comprehension probably showed on my face.

"Oh! Hi Jake!" I said as I heard Matt growl. Edward was still freaking up stairs."Why are you here?" I asked, leaning onto the door frame.He took a deep breath.

"I want to help you." I cocked my head to the side. "Oh come on! When the hell, did you last get out?"

"Three weeks."

"That explains it." He said, then added more loud, " There are new blood suckers in town. We told them all about the treaty. They are going to hunt out of state. Their names were.."He stopped."Umm….Jane….Aro….Alec…Demetri….Felix….Marcus…..Cais? I think. Do you know them?"

"KNOW THEM?! They are the Freaking Volturi!"

"And the Volturi are……?" Jake pushed.

"Like royalty to vampires, they know the rules."

"Oh, that is,um,bad."

"Yeah. I wonder what they are here……" I trailed off. I looked at Alice. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"The vision." We both whispered and we ran upstairs."Edward!" We screamed as we entered the room.

"What?!" He yelled back

"Thevolturicamethreeweeksago,theyarelookingforus,theyarepraticallykillingallvegetarians,kinda,andnow,theyarehere,weneedyourhelp,nowEdward!" Alice said all in 1 second. **(Translation: The Volturi came three weeks ago, they are looking for us, they are pratically killing all vegetarians,kinda, and now, they are here, we need your help, now Edward!)**

"All right,All right. I am coming." He said. Soon, we were all down stairs. Jacob was talking with Matt, who's parents 'had it coming.' We had to go to the baseball arena, I could feel it. Alice nodded. So did Edward.

"Edward,Alice,Matt,Emma and I, are going to the baseball Arena. " Then I had and idea. Two mindreaders.

"Emma, grab Edwards hand. That's twice the power, read the Volturi's thoughts, it will be easier with another mindreader." I said so fluently, I couldn't believe it was me.

"Okay…"Emma said, then grabbed Edwards hand,they closedthey're eyes.

With Edwards hand he rubbed his temples. Then,he pinched the bridge of his nose. Finnally,they realesed eachother. Edward turned toward me,andhugged me.

"They want a fight,they won't stop until we aren't vegetarians anymore. They don't think it's right." I nodded. All the Cullens were tense.

"We are coming with you."Carlisle said.

"It isn't safe." Esme added.

"Okay, let's go." Matt said,grabbing my hand, while Edward grabbed my other. We started running. In my mind I saw, black cloaks everywhere. I bit my lip. I jumped, Matt and Edward did too. Everyone did. Suddenly, I stopped, Matt's and Edwards gripp loosesened my sudden stop pulled them back. They let go. I ran. I ran to the west. I ran so fast. I stopped right at the line, suddenly 7 giant wolves apperead in front of me.

**JPOV**

They wouldn't listen to me. Damn it. They are taking it into their own friggin hands. I paced back and forth across the floor. I would help them with the fight, but they didn't look like they needed it. Suddenly, a smell hit me. Vampire. I perked my ears up.

They crossed the line! I heard my brothers say.

_Attack_. Paul said.

_It's a girl. _Seth said.

_No duh._ Leah. I ran as fast as my four legs can carry me. I saw quil running in front of me.

_Quil wait up!_ The chocolate brown wolf slowed down.

_What's up,Jake?_

_Not much._ We stepped into the clearing. The same time, Sam,Seth,Leah,Jared,Paul did. Embry was on a trip. Poor guy, missing it. I looked at the leech intruder. It was Bella. Her voice came into our heads, because I saw all the wolves become confused.

**_Hello._**

_Get Lost,Leech_. Paul thought.

**_Calm down, do you guys, want to fight?_**

_Your asking for it._ Leah growled.

**_I don't want to fight with you. I want you guys to help us beat the new blood suckers in town._**

_Okay, let us consult_. Sam said.

_We should do it. Those new blood suckers look pretty evil._

_Why should we help those damn blood suckers?_

_Because those damn blood suckers are they only reason we are werewolves._

_That's a stupid reason._

_No, it's not._

_We fight._ Sam growled. Everyone quited down._ Bella._

**_Yes…._**

_We fight._

**_Follow me_**. She started to turn.

_Sam are you an Idiot! Your going to help those Parasites?_

Yes. Now, shut the hell up,Paul.

_But…_

_SHUT UP,PAUL!_ He whimpered. Bella chuckled them started to run. We ran after her. I felt my paws scrape the rocks as we ran to keep up with her pace. She ran up a hill. And down one. She ran a few feet away from the highway, she ran up a trail. Soon we jumped over a river. I ran faster and I felt my muscles bunch up and I sprung. Way past the river. Soon, Bella and I were side by side. We looked at eachother. She smiled then looked ahead. Finnally she ran into a large clearing and the pack erupted into growls. Bella walked to the Cullens. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Matt…..Edward..? Where are they?"

"Looking for you." Emma answered. Bella turned towards us.

I need you guys to howl as loud as you can. Think that you are in the clearing with me.

I nodded. Then we lifted our heads and howled.

**BPOV**

Emma covered her ears as they ran out their howl and thought that they were here with me. The problems, with having two mind readers. I sighed. Emma glared at me. Sorry, I mouthed. She narrowed her eyes. _**Matt and Edward entered the clearing, about a minute later the Volturi came. I had a plan. Edward, Carlisle,Sam, get Aro. Emma,Emmett,Paul get Marcus. Matt, Jasper, Jared, Caius. Alice,Quil, get Demitri. Rosalie,Leah. Felix. Esme, Jacob, Alec. Seth and I ,Jane**_.

_Okay._ Sam said.

_That's crappy, you asigned me a KID?_ Jacob thought.

**_I don't want you hurt. Jacob growled but said nothing more. Suddenly, Carlisle walked to Aro, holding up his hands. Aro, did the same_**.

"I wish you were an exception, my dear friend,Carlisle."

"But your not." Marcus sneered. Aro ignored him.

"You have three choices, you can stop being vegetarians, you can die, or you can become mortal." **( I was going to end it here, but I wanted it to be long.)**

"We choose either choices, 2 or 3." Carlisle growled them leapt at Aro. Edward ran towards them and a black wolf did too. Everyone, recovered from the shock and ran towards us. I met up with a sandy wolf, who was Seth, and we ran towards jane., I stuck my hand out blocking Seth.

"Careful. Her power is to torture you through her mind. But, she can't affect me. Seth nodded his big furry head, telling me he understood. He attacked. Jane ran away, after probably Five minutes of running we cornered her.She growled and I pinned her down as seth ripped an arm off. She glared at Seth, Seth went rigid. I covered her eyes and bit her neck, hard. She screamed. And clawed at me. I ripped her other arm as seth growled and leapt at her, tearing her to shreds. I bit he neck again, this time her head became dislodged. I pulled a lighter out of my pocket. And lit her on fire. Seth and I backed away.

**_Good Job._**

_Thank you._ I hugged Seth's neck.

**_Let's help the others._**

_Okay_. When we finally got to the clearing, we were met with a horrible sight. Bodies were thrown all over the clearing, Aro was standing above them all I pushed him away to look at all the bodies. Seth ran to his fallen brothers. I walked towards a heap of russet, when I tripped on something. I looked back to see Emma. I suddenly, realized, Seth and I were the only ones standing.

**I cried when I wrote this, I was listening to my heart will go on. Emma is making me kill off three characters. She WANTED it to be Matt, Rose and Emma. But, I want ur guy's opinion. Vote on my profile or review, you can also send a PM to my Beta, Amber is Jasper's girl. Sorry if I make you cry.**


	18. Author note after the story

**Hey guys, this is my third authors note...and well, I am running out of ideas. The next chapter, will sadly be the last. :'(**

**The other thing is, i will be writing a new story. It's not Original but it's not copying some one else so, tell me which one...**

**Hidden Truth ( Full Summery)**

Bella is bitten by Victoria in front of Edward. Victoria then takes Bella's body. Edward, and everyone else, thinks she is dead. She changes her name and apperance, then, Ella (Ellie) Mason (Bella) Moves back to Forks, after being pressured. Only when she got there to find Edward and a new Cullen.Together. Can Ella(Bella) get Edward to like her again?

Another Chance( Full Summery) or An Angels Kiss

Edward was too late. James got his hands on Bella. Her last words were 'We will see eachother again, I promise.' One year later, Bella comes back. As, a 13 year old girl. Her goal is to make Edward love her again, for her to become a vampire, before her 19th birthday. But is six years enough? Will Edward Believe her?

**Sneak Peeks**

**_Hidden Truth_**

I looked past the crowds of the new and improved Forks High. God! It has changed. 50 years ago it was like a cabin. Now, it looks like a financial building or something. I run my hand through my carmel colored side bangs. I had totally changed my apperance. After all, I was supposed to be dead. I shook my head, swishing my hair around and went to the Administrations office.

"Hello. I am Is-Elizebeth Mason." I said. To many names. For the past 50 years, I was Bella. Now, back in my home town, I HAD to change my name. I didn't want people to think I am a zombie, or better yet, an angel. I probably looked like an Angel.

"Here's your scheldule, Elizebeth. Oh, and Welcome to forks!" I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I walked to Spanish.After, being held up in Class, lieing about my name. The day went by quickly. Only one more period till lunch. English. My faveorite subject. I walked into the room, a little early. To see a certain bronze haired boy and brown hair girl, just centimiters away from eachother.

_Another Chance or An Angels Kiss_

"Alli," I said,looking both ways around our room."Where did you go?"

"Boo!" She said, jumping out behind me. I grabbed her arm.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I growled.

"Of Course," She replied, afraid. I grabbed her arm.

"Let's go." We finnally slipped out the door without making a sound, the air was cold, but I was used to it. We hiked around the trail till we came to a sign.

WELCOME TO FORKS,WASHINGTON

I was home. I pulled harder on Alli's arm as we went back into the woods.

"What the Hell, Bella?" Alli said.

"Shhhh..." I hissed. She sighed and followed. Alli was exactly like Alice, loved to shop, over enthusiastic and can tell when things will happen. But, so can I. I stopped sudennly. I looked like a human and all but I still had super sight and hearing. I saw a large Vampire. Then, I saw a bear. They wresteled till the vampire won. I knew who that vampire was. Emmett.

"Why did we stop?" Alli asked. Shit. Emmett looked our way and came running towards us. I was in front of Alli in an instant.

"Don't touch her,Emmett." Oh crap. his name slipped.

"How do you know my name?"

"I go to your school." i lied.

"No, you don't."

"I guessed."

"Okay..."

"Who are you?"

"The truth?" They were my family, they had a right to know. Only Alli knew the truth.

"Yes."

"My name is Isabella Swann,"

"Liar."

"I came back to earth, 2 years ago."

"Liar."

"And I have to find Edward, and he needs to change me before my 19th birthday."

"You lying bitch."

"I am also part angel." I said as I pulled an arm around his back before he could even flinch."Don't get on my bad side." I whispered in his ear, so only he could hear.

* * *

**So what do you think? What should I do? **


	19. The End

**This is my last Chapter. It can be sad. I hope you enjoy it.**

Seth ran to his fallen brothers. I walked towards a heap of russet, when I tripped on something. I looked back to see Emma. I suddenly, realized, Seth and I were the only ones standing.

I stared at Seth. He stared back. I motioned to come to me. He nodded and jump over bodies to get to me. I hugged his neck. He whimpered. I put a hand on his shoulder, as we walked to the mountain of Russet fur. When we got there. Seth placed his nose to it. I pushed my hand in it. It was cold. A sob erupted through me. I placed my body on top of his.

"Jake,oh Jake. Who did this?" Suddenly, I realized my body was slowly moving up and down. He was dying. "Seth, he's alive." He barked. I rolled over him and came nose to snout with him. I brushed his snout. His black eyes slowly opened. He whimpered. I hugged his neck. He licked me. He was trembling all over over."You scared me,Jake. I thought you were dead." I then got up. I scanned the bodies. My eyes landed on a small black headed body next to me. I picked her up.

"You ruined it. I broke my leg. I was healing." She whispered.

"Sorry." I whispered as I set her back down. I stepped on the dead Caius. Then I saw a blonde head and not far from it a bronze. Seth was tending to his brothers. I ran over to Edward, and dragged his body near Matt's. They were both breathing. Edward was warmer than usual. I rubbed each of their shoulders at the same time. They didn't budge.

"Who is fully healed?!" I screamed into the still night air.

5 howls answered me. Then I saw a dark figure walking towards me. It was Sam.

"We lost Leah, Paul and Jared is becoming a full human." His voice was rough with tears.

"Can we find the survivors?" I asked.

"Yes." Suddenly, two warm arms wrapped around my waist,

"J-" I started to say jake, but I saw his russet fur in the corner of the field. No other Human would to this. Realisation hit me as I flipped towards my captor. It was Matt. I hugged his waist. I sob erupted through him. I stared at him. He was staring at me, his eyes full of tears. He let go and Edward came and grabbed my hand and twirled me. I hugged him. His warm lips, in my hair.

"It's vice versa now." He said, his voice warm, like butter other than velvet. I closed my eyes. And relaxed in their arms.

The Next Day

Carlisle, Rose, and Emma died, Matt and Edward were freaking humans. Emmett and Esme and Matt were mourning. Jasper was near to tears because of everyones emotions. Alice kept near me, at all times.

"Here." Matts hoarse voice came from infront of me. I looked up to see him closing my hand over a syringe."If…..you….ever….want to….be…..human." he whispered. I looked down. All of the Volturi are dead, vampires can do what ever they want. I closed my fist. Back and forth. I rolled the syringe in my hand.

Matt had already given them to Alice and Jasper. Emmett then pratically stabbed himself with it. Esme slowly slipped it into her arm. I looked at Alice, she nodded as she slipped it into her arm. She nodded for me to do the same. I watch it slid into me arm. I squeezed the tube and I floated into un conciusness.

5 years later.

Esme is the single mother of 7 kids, well, adults. We moved to Butte, Montana. It's sunny there.

"Go long." Emmett screamed. I sat Renesmee into her grandmothers arms. Esme was thirty, and she was a grandmother. I ran into the field. Emmett threw the ball. I jumped and caught it. Edward caught me.

"Thank you." I said staring into his emerald eyes.

"Your very welcome." He smiled. Edward was indeed the proud father of Renesmee, but he and Matt liked to share.

"Look at that sunset." Esme said. We stopped from our game.

"It's Twilight." I whispered.

"of course it is." Alice said beside me.

"It's the safest time for vampires."Edward whispered.We stared at him."What?" he asked and then laughed.

"Nothing"we all said in unison.Then we burst into laughter as the sky faded to black.

**Thank you. Bella is not Married, she loves both Edward and Matt. Also, for my next story, it's called, Last wish.**

**It's both stories combined.**

**How shall Bella die?**

**Cliff jumping, Birthday Party, Werewolf,car crash, RENESMEE.**


	20. Thank you

**Thank you to all that reviwed! 150 reviews! yeah! :)**

tagainstalice  
2008-08-12  
ch 18, abuseOME!! you HAVE to do both! they sound like great stories!if you dont i might have to steal your ideas!j/k but it would keep me up at night wondering what great stories they could be...  
if you can only do one at a time, the do Another Chance(Angels Kiss) first. pretty please with an edward on top?Nakara  
2008-08-12  
ch 18, anon.abuseI like both the stories, how can I choose. They are both great ideas for your next story.jordan  
2008-08-12  
ch 18, anon.abuseI like it and the story line is good... i would like to see what happens next...kathyxyu  
2008-08-11  
ch 18, abusei like it! u should continue it.BloodRedEyes  
2008-08-11  
ch 18, abuseI LOVE the idea of both stories  
Can't wait to read them both!appriates  
2008-08-11  
ch 18, abusei go for the second one!! it has a plot not used a lot...everyone has victoria bit bella...YAWN! I think the 2nd one will be a success!edough7  
2008-08-11  
ch 18, abusei like it!Kolored  
2008-08-11  
ch 18, abuseGrins Dunno which one you should do, they both sound nice, but I like the first better. Bella being part angel just sounds wierd... But I would still read it if you chose to write that one...

Update soon,  
Kolored. Amber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-11  
ch 18, abuseI'm confused...  
amberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abuseNO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
NO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
NO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
NO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
NO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
NO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
NO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
NO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
NO KILLING MATT HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE!  
AmberEullyne  
2008-08-11  
ch 18, abuseGO for itTWILIGHT LOVER...  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, anon.abuseOMG LOVE IT BUT THIS LAST CHAPTER IS SAD AND I THINK YOU SHOULD KILL OF MATT, EMMA, AND ONE OF THE WEREWOLVES, MAYBE JACOB, IF NOT THEN ROSE BUT THAT WILL REALLY SUCK.  
GOOD LUCK!  
TWILIGHT LOVER...Eullyne  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abuseThis is a bummer. but hey its ur story. Ill continue reading it even if u kill all the good guysjordan  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, anon.abusei think that matt, katherine, and emma should dieVampiress101  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abuseWATI! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? (CRIES):)Vampiress101  
2008-08-11  
ch 14, abuseHey I haven't read this chap. yet. I wanted to review but I forgot to last chapter so here it is...I'm kinda confused? I mean what are all of Bella's powers? Like the story so keep it up :)Twilight Finatic  
2008-08-11  
ch 6, abusewell wonderful chapter, i like tanya :) lol. was she screaming at jacob or edward?Twilight Finatic  
2008-08-11  
ch 2, abusethats cool, whats bella power again?kathyxyu  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abusei dont care if u make matt die but i think u should make rose and emma die. i dont know y i just dont like them i guess.Knmhoops  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abusedont kill any CULLENS! PLEASE!!papierblumen  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abuseNOT ROSE PLEASE NOT ROSE! EMMETT WILL BE SAD AND THAT'S NOT GOOD! PLEASE NOT ROSE! Don't make any of the Cullen's die! We need them!! But you can kill all the others... I don't care bout them!Kolored  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abuseHoly smokes! Yikes! Didn't make me cry, but barely any fanfics do that. :D Uhm, as for who to kill off... I dunno, just keep Bella and Edward in! Sniffles Next chappie is gonna be a sad one, isn't it? Wah!

Update soon,  
Kolored. BloodRedEyes  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abuseWOAH WOAH WOAH! Was that a vision or the real thing? NONE OF THEM CAN DIE!  
Im about to go crazy (that's how much I love this story )  
Keep up the good work!Sara  
2008-08-11  
ch 16, anon.abuseHi! I like your story, but I'm quite confused. I don't have a username or whatever, so if you could explain what happened with Matt and everthing in your next update that'd be great :)  
And could you make it more clear as to who is speaking? I can't understand that either. It's quite confusing.

Thanks  
:)appriates  
2008-08-11  
ch 17, abusewhoa...whoa...WHOA!! that is all i can say!! they obviously didnt do a very good job xD! i didnt cry because its a fanfic but if it was the real book i would be balling!Taeniaea  
2008-08-11  
ch 16, abusegreat storycatherine-moonlessnight  
2008-08-11  
ch 16, abusewoahVampiress101  
2008-08-11  
ch 1, abuseSorry can't read it yet but Ilove the summary. Putting in my fav to read later:)RiSSYKiNS  
2008-08-10  
ch 15, abuseShe should wake up a vampire still... but I'm kind of wondering. Is she scratching the message in her arm or something or...? Sorry, just a bit confused here.Donatella  
2008-08-10  
ch 15, abusevampireAmber is a Jasper's Girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 1, anon.abusecan you email me because it didn't work...Amber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 16, abuseVAMPIRE! love the story!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 15, abuseso who is replying to my reviews? Maddie or Emma? lol! Fun trip Emma! love the chapters both of you!  
Amber  
P.S. I'm switzerland too only it's JASPER and Jake...not that i say that i have a thing for guys with names that start with a J...lol Josh is my crush of 3 years! lol and R.J. but it has a J in it! sorry for the rambiling!Amber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 14, abuseI"M CONFUSED! AGAIN! lol! Okay great chapter...i think!!  
i'm going to take a bread for awhile!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 13, abusethat was great...however i am VERY confused! lol!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 12, abuseif you want i could go onto your account with your password and email and change it if you cna't figure it uout then you could change your password?? Idk just trying to help  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 11, abuseI thought breaking dawn was different definately the worst out of the four no competiton! I loved the chapter!!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 10, abuseI loved it! This is getting intresting but i can't believe you will be killing matt off! And then bring him back :) lol!  
Amberjordan  
2008-08-09  
ch 16, anon.abusedefinitly wake up a vampireAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 9, abuselol i'm going to take a break form reading because i'm playing a game with my brother!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 8, abuseyour story is confusing me...lol! she's a wolf?  
how did you like breaking dawn?  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 7, abuseemma chapters? I liked this chapter! You are apparently a better updater than I am! lol! MattxBella forever! Forget Edward!! He is stupid! (Jasper is so better but he's taken so matt works!) :) lol! Great story!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 6, abuseI LOVED it! That was awesome!  
Amber  
P.s. Tahnks but I'm not the best! YAY! I Was the 100th! i was 98,99,100,101,102...YAY! lol!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 5, abuseCarlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice and i know the song i just heard it a few hours ago but i don't remeber what it's called! lol! Great chapter!I'm going to go read the meeting (hopefully) now!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 4, abuseSo this is a fairly new story! lol! Thanks for saying i'm a good writer but yoru better!  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 3, abuseO I loved it! That was great! Can't wait for the 'meeting'  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 2, abuselol!I was going to ask you if they were vegetarian but that answers my question! lol! So it will be them the denali's and cullens?  
AmberAmber is a Jasper's girl  
2008-08-09  
ch 1, abuseHey! I'm too lazy to update so i'm reading your story! lol!I love the story so far...  
Amberappriates  
2008-08-09  
ch 16, abusehm that is hard...hm i sitll want her to be a vampire though!! so i do vamp!! :) i like matt out of the pic lolpapierblumen  
2008-08-09  
ch 16, abuseBAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! I am Bella? BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! That is like the funniest thing ever! I love it! Keep writing and I'll keep loving!MickeyandMinnie  
2008-08-09  
ch 16, abuseVampire! But please get Bella and Edward back together soon!edough7  
2008-08-09  
ch 16, abuseVampire! GREAT STORY! UPDATE SOON!LupinxBabe1993  
2008-08-09  
ch 16, abusedun dun dun hahah can't wait...i'm a vote now!angstar54  
2008-08-09  
ch 16, abusei want bella to wake up as a vamp!Kolored  
2008-08-09  
ch 15, abuseAh, my mom went to see Mama Mia. She told me it didn't have the Twilight trailer... Shrugs Maybe she didn't want me to hyperventilate, or maybe they just didn't show it...

Anyways, great chapter, as usual!

Update soon,  
Kolored. BloodRedEyes  
2008-08-09  
ch 15, abuseHOLY CRAP! wow... that was so strange... but I go kinda lost in it all... too many things changing, lol  
But still awesome! Keep it up!LupinxBabe1993  
2008-08-09  
ch 15, abusebye...have a safe trip...come back soon...can't wait for the next update...so bella will come back?!right? after 3 weeks?popcorn818  
2008-08-09  
ch 15, abuseaww thats sad! Im sad too now! Thank you for the wonderful chapters! They were all awsome! truly they were! I would gladly read any other stories you have! update soon...oh wait crap!! SORRY! bye!MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen  
2008-08-09  
ch 15, abuseHey this is really good are you carrying on??  
i am team Switzerland too but yeah im definatly agreeing with team matt in this!!

Have fun on your holiday  
Jaz xoxKolored  
2008-08-08  
ch 14, abuseOh noes! D: Poor Edward! I am still trying to keep up with this as best as possible! xD

Update soon,  
Kolored. BloodRedEyes  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, abuseI didnt quite understand the last part of this chapter... sorry  
Love it still no matter what! lol papierblumen  
2008-08-07  
ch 14, abuseAw last sentence all most made me cry! I don't know but Edward hurt is now causing me sadness, I've probably been reading too much but I love it!kathyxyu  
2008-08-07  
ch 14, abuseit was a little short but i still liked it. i like how u made bella like em equally bc in all the other stories i've read bella chooses edward right away.popcorn818  
2008-08-07  
ch 14, abuseupdate soon please I cant wait for the next chapter! This last chapter was a bit confusing! Why did bella's eyes do that and why was matt going to take her necklace? why did edward practically rip bella's arm off for the ring? was it an engagement ring?... im so confusedLupinxBabe1993  
2008-08-07  
ch 14, abuseo its not all good in paridise..Eullyne  
2008-08-07  
ch 14, abuseUpdate soon please. I need to know what happens next.appriates  
2008-08-07  
ch 14, abusei THINK i get it...well...keep writing i wanna know what happens next!t.n.m.e.b.d.101  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, abuseloved it please update soon and what's the song?LupinxBabe1993  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, abuseconfused a lil...but really good!hi  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, anon.abuseu have to go on i luv it its awesome! update soonEullyne  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, abuseUpdate soon. I dont understand the vision. But then again thats the point right. Well great story.Kolored  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, abuseWoah! What happened in the end? Was she having a vision of the past or something? Anyways, great story!

Update soon,  
Kolored. papierblumen  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, abuseAH CLIFFY! Keep writing because I'll keep loving!popcorn818  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, abuseo thank you if you put up the next chapter I will forever be in your debt! If you start to get blisters from writing too much I will personally hire someone to write everything you say...as long as you get the next chapter up!! lol'z ;.) PLEASE DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!Black Dragin  
2008-08-07  
ch 13, abuseWierd but goodpage 1 of 10page 2 of 10page 3 of 10page 4 of 10page 5 of 10page 6 of 10page 7 of 10page 8 of 10page 9 of 10page 10 of 10 TwiTard2008-08-05  
ch 12, abuseUpdate soon, i want to know what happens next.  
& I agree with what you said on BD, I like renesmee too :)Flowers Legacy  
2008-08-05  
ch 12, abuseUmm yeah sorry I don't really love this story. I mean yeah interesting at first but the last couple of chapters just kinda...stumped me.papierblumen  
2008-08-05  
ch 12, abuseEH? How do you like the name Renesmee?! I would kill myself if I got that name it horrible! AH! Anyways I love the new chapter ending or whatever you want to call it so keep writing!appriates  
2008-08-05  
ch 12, abusei do like this chapter better!! the other one was...confusing idk it was wierd...well i didnt really like breaking dawn either and i have heard a lot of other people dont either...one of my sissys friends likes it though...but im not surprised cause ben is just plain wierd...haha okay im just talking i liked this ending better!! :) is the story over now?!popcorn818  
2008-08-05  
ch 12, abusetruthfully I like the old ending better! Please update soon!LupinxBabe1993  
2008-08-05  
ch 12, abuseso you deleted the ending from the last page and used this one...i like this one better...its not as confusing...BloodRedEyes  
2008-08-04  
ch 12, abuseThis is much better... love it more now, lol  
Keep up the awesome work! twenty1nyounger  
2008-08-04  
ch 11, abuseit got too boring. it was good but then matt was human? i dont get it and it was way to rushed...  
please dont write wen ure tired.appriates  
2008-08-01  
ch 11, abuseek is right!! i dont think this is your best chap...so is matt dead or is he a wolf?!popcorn818  
2008-08-01  
ch 11, abusewait I thought you said you were taking matt out?catherine-moonlessnight  
2008-08-01  
ch 11, abusei love tht song!

me and my friend saw her in consert in 2006catherine-moonlessnight  
2008-08-01  
ch 10, abuselol alice rocksHerMemoriesErased  
2008-08-01  
ch 11, abuseis she human??  
matt is aye??

um...ne ways, i love ur storyHerMemoriesErased  
2008-08-01  
ch 5, abusei noe the song an d six vamps!1

the song is better in time by leona lewis.  
and the six vamps are the cullens!papierblumen  
2008-08-01  
ch 10, abuseA free meal.  
OMG that wins best quote of the day! YAY! lol I just started reading your story and it's like awesome so keep updating!


End file.
